


Date Night

by Voidmancer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, No Sex, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidmancer/pseuds/Voidmancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Dorian Pavus gets a surprise "student" one Friday afternoon. What follows is a weekend he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

It was the last lecture Dorian had scheduled for Friday and the drain of lecturing for the better part of the day was wearing down on him. The visible conflict of interests on the faces of his students, torn between passing Foundation Physics by furiously taking down notes or saving all their remaining energy for the endless drinks and loud music to come later that evening.

As it was, Dorian had little choice but to carry on with his lesson or face the wrath of student evaluations. He was right at the fun part too, where he was about to introduce the various maths that would tie everything he had been building up to today when the door at the upper corner slowly swung open.

Dorian ignored it. Some extremely late comer, likely. Whoever it was should haven't bothered coming. He carried on with his lesson, turning around to write down the relevant formulas that would ensure anyone who so much as listened to at least half of what he had been saying would have some chance of passing his class.

He began to explain, well-versed words coming forth. As his eyes wandered to survey where the newcomer might have gone, Dorian's sentence faltered halfway.

Not an errant student. Not even someone who belonged in a lecture hall.

Trevelyan sat at the last row, all sharply dressed and as handsome as the day they met. Dorian hadn't the pleasure to see his amatus dress that morning, having left Trevelyan's apartment while the man was still slogging on through breakfast.

Now the man was there, dressed in a hunter green ensemble that did a good job in bringing out the color of his eyes. He wore no tie, in favor of a tastefully printed blue dress shirt. He was every bit the charming, successful corporate man.

Who was grinning at him cheekily, having gotten his intended reaction from Dorian.

His students, catching on that their normally chatty professor was in an utter loss for words (a rare occasion), turned to the direction where he stared gaping.

Trevelyan said nothing. He simply waved for Dorian to continue.

Dorian closed his mouth and gave his lover a small glare. Without missing a beat, he restarted his sentence and continued with his lesson, unwilling to dignify Trevelyan's smug grin with another reaction for the remaining time.

-

"So, Professor Pavus," Trevelyan said as he leaned on the lecturer's table the moment the last student dispersed the hall. It didn't take too long, as they were all eager to leave, a number of them did watch as Trevelyan descended the stairs and sent meaningful looks to their esteemed physics professor, but they were all smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

"I thought you said we would meet at the restaurant later tonight, Mr Trevelyan," Dorian said, frowning as he wiped the whiteboard of various notes and formulae.

"I'm afraid I was rather too excited to see you," Trevelyan said with a grin, drawing closer to his lover. "Also there has been quite the change of plans."

Dorian's expression softened as his interest piqued. Friday usually meant he and Trevelyan would meet at one of Dorian's favorite restaurants somewhere downtown. Nothing too elaborate, but enough for them both to get a few drinks and eat their fill before returning to either Trevelyan's or Dorian's apartments.

"A change of plans?" Dorian echoed, curious as to what Trevelyan had in store.

"Dinner for two at Chateau 176," Trevelyan replied with a smile. "Where Mr Trevelyan will take the esteemed Professor Pavus for a nice evening meal."

Dorian cocked an eyebrow up. Not only was the place rather popular, but it was also quite close to the theater district as well. The first whispers of a smile made it to Dorian's lips since the beginning of their conversation.

"Well, that certainly makes up for interrupting my lecture," he said, placing the eraser on the ledge and gathering up his materials into a leather suitcase. "I presume there is a show we must be early for after?"

Trevelyan grinned. "The orchestra in town you've expressed interest in seeing. Quite the deduction made, Professor Pavus. Now that you've successfully discovered the plans, you also know we are quite pressed for time?"

Dorian chuckled. "Let's go then."

-

Trevelyan had brought his shiny sports car to the university grounds, getting the students and the academe alike to gawk at the hulking monstrosity and the two men who entered it. Likely Dorian would have to deflect dozens of questions directed at him come Monday, but that was next week's concern.

At Chateau 176, the host promptly showed them a nice table by the window and Dorian and Trevelyan wasted little time getting their orders up. Dorian did pause at the wine selection and ended up choosing a glass of white for the salad and a glass of red for the main course.

They fell into an easy conversation about each other's day as they waited for their food. Trevelyan went on about his day navigating the uneasy waters of the corporate world and Dorian filled Trevelyan in with the latest happenings in the university.

Dinner carried on at a relaxed pace, going through their fig salad, seafood bisque and lamb roast. They only hurried with their dessert and Trevelyan was more than eager to make short work of his berry panna cotta.

They walked to the theater and arrived just in the nick of time. They sat through the show in an easy silence, with Trevelyan and Dorian intertwining, untangling and turning each other's hands around in an idle game as the orchestra performed. Occasionally they looked at each other, eyes meeting as they smiled (in Trevelyan's case, smirked) at each other. The night held much for them both, even when it was already halfway over.

When the show ended and they had to return to their parking, the inevitable question as to whose apartments to spend the night in came up. Both of them lived at the opposite ends of the city. It was their weekly challenge, weighing the pros and cons as to where to stay, even when neither of their apartments had anything special beyond the amount of personal belongings one would have more access to.

But instead of suggesting to go to his own, as Trevelyan was likely to do as he liked to have his video games with him, he grinned Dorian instead.

That wide, cheeky expression that Dorian had to roll his eyes at, because it usually involved one of Trevelyan's bright ideas. It hardly ever always ended well, but it was always interesting.

"I have one last surprise for you tonight," Trevelyan said as they reached the car.

"Oh?" Dorian replied as he crossed to the passenger side.

Trevelyan unlocked the car and plopped himself in, smiling. "You'll love it, I'm sure," he said as he started the car.

Dorian, sated with food and a night of music, was content to stay silent as Trevelyan drove them around the city, eventually ending up at a relatively new high rise.

Trevelyan drove up to the building's parking lot, smiling at Dorian as he was given a curious look. With the car in place, they went up to an elevator where Trevelyan pulled a set of keys and a card from his breast pocket. He placed the card over the reader and pressed on the 'P' button at the very bottom.

"You know, I figured, since we've been at it for nearly a year we could at least stop talking about whose apartment we should go to every weekend," Trevelyan grinned, handing Dorian a key and a keycard.

Dorian took the items in hand, mouth hanging open slightly. "Are we going where I think we are?"

Trevelyan grinned and the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, leading Dorian to the only door at the hall.

"You try the keys," Trevelyan said, smiling now, wide and full of mirth instead of mischief.

Dorian did just that and stepped in, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

Trevelyan followed after, switching on the lights of their new apartment. "Welcome to our new home," he said.

Dorian laughed, taking in the sight. The place still smelled like it was newly constructed and it was quite rather bare, enough that he and Trevelyan both could put in their personal touches and make it work. It was a good-sized penthouse loft and there might even be place for a sizable library.

But that could wait. He eyed the stairs where a bed no doubt already awaited them.

"Amatus, I didn't even pack a single item of clothing," Dorian reminded his lover, turning to frown at him, trying not to smile too widely. Trevelyan needn't get so smug.

Trevelyan closed the gap between them with a chuckle and captured Dorian's lips in a deep kiss. "I don't think we'll have much need of clothes for the entire weekend," he murmured into the kiss.

"Point taken," Dorian conceded, returning it.


End file.
